A World of Hurt
7:39:54 AM Arbi: Yuri: Someone possessed me... He's holding his hand up to his side, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't Belxephon...I don't know who it was. He closes his eyes tightly in pain after a moment. Fuck, did you really have to stab me?... 7:43:26 AM Omniance: Lucas: I was trying to snap you out of it! It's just a cross, the wound shouldn't be that deep. He looks over at his brother for a moment as they stop at the exit to the housing tract. I think this is what the woman at the Historical Society was trying to warn us about. Whatever possessed you was definitely what cursed Mandy, or related to it. He pulls out onto the road and starts driving home. 7:45:55 AM Arbi: Yuri: That bitch is out of control...she's gonna end up killing everyone around her at this rate. 7:50:07 AM Omniance: Lucas: He's silently thinking for a few minutes as they pull onto the main street that leads to their house. This is why we should've talked to Mandy about what happened before taking the book. Now there's almost nothing we can do to convince her to let us help her, and I'm not even sure if she can be helped. 7:50:59 AM Arbi: Yuri: He sinks into his chair a little and looks to he side, mumbling. You should've let me kill Isaac... 7:51:55 AM Omniance: Lucas: You can't be serious. He turns and looks at his brother as he pulls up and parks in front of their house. 7:52:46 AM Arbi: Yuri: My plan is fucked, Lucas. I don't know how we're going to stop the Prince from finishing his side of deal anymore. We're fucked. 7:55:23 AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs in frustration. We still need to remove that curse from Mandy somehow... Technically we're not even needed... Leena is friends with Isaac, he probably trusts her. She and Hailey could still perform the ritual without us... He shakes his head. How were you going to keep the Prince from fulfilling his end of the bargain anyway? Even if we broke Mandy's curse she'd still have powers and he'd still be able to take them away, thus fulfilling his end of the bargain regardless. 8:00:36 AM Arbi: Yuri: We would have backstabbed him, Lucas. The four of us would have worked together to stop him and in the process we would have accidently let Isaac have his powers taken away. He's afraid of us already, imagine the four of us up against him... but none of that matters anymore. He opens his door and steps out, still holding his bleeding side as he walks towards their frontdoor. 8:02:02 AM Omniance: Lucas: He gets out fo the car and follows behind his brother, But why? The Prince doesn't seem like a bad guy... Odd... Creepy, dangerous even, but he helped save Odie's life. Why do we need to... Do something like that to him? 8:04:38 AM Arbi: Yuri: I never said we had to kill him. We just had to make sure he never reached Mandy...and since part of the contract says he can't speak to either of them, he could never tell them we were lying. 8:06:32 AM Omniance: Lucas: He rubs his forehead as he opens the door for his brother. Well our only option is to allow the Prince to go through with it. Leena and Hailey can break the curse, hopefully with Mandy's help, and then we'll just be stuck doing whatever it is the Prince asks us to do... I think this is too dangerous for us to handle otherwise. 8:09:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: Why do we have to break the curse anymore? I don't want to help her, Lucas...I never did. Everything I said was so we could get rid of Isaac's powers and not have to repay the Prince for helping us. 8:10:51 AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Maybe you're right. He seem reluctant to admit it. I mean... Everyone warned us, then we try to help and things only got worse. 8:13:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: He unlocks the frontdoor and walks towards the bathroom. Com'on...help me get this cross stab patched up before mom gets home... 8:14:23 AM Omniance: Lucas: It just doesn't feel right, you know? Just... Leaving them... I want to help... But... I think we're just out of our league here. He follows Yuri into the bathroom. 8:22:43 AM | Edited 8:24:21 AM Omniance: January 22nd, 4:40 PM Wildomar, Inland Valley Hospital 8:29:51 AM Omniance: Leena: She walks into Isaac's room, he's suppose to be able to go home today. Mandy Lane has missed school a few days, but she's not here now. Having come earlier in the week, Isaac wasn't really well enough for visitors, so she only stayed a few minutes before leaving to allow him some rest. Hey Isaac, heard you were doing a lot better so I thought I'd drop by after school and see how you were doing. 8:35:53 AM Arbi: Isaac: He tries smiling but it hurts him a little. Leena is that you? He can't turn his head towards her as she's walking in. 8:36:44 AM Omniance: Leena: She moves to get a better look at him, and so he can see her. Yeah it's me. How are you feeling? 8:38:33 AM Arbi: Isaac: It was mostly my arm that hurt but I think it's starting to heal up real good. How have you been? 8:40:04 AM Omniance: Leena: Just fine I guess. We missed you at DnD night. Maggie made you a get well card but she forgot to give it to me. She shrugs slightly. 8:41:42 AM Arbi: Isaac: I see, that's okay. He pauses. Have you talked to Leo at school at all? 8:42:21 AM Omniance: Leena: Yeah, he said he visited but you were sleeping. 8:42:42 AM Arbi: Isaac: It gets pretty boring around here... can't help it. 8:43:23 AM Omniance: Leena: How have you and Mandy Lane been? 8:45:08 AM Arbi: Isaac: We've been doing okay I think but She's...not doing that great. I don't think she's been getting very much sleep. 8:46:41 AM Omniance: Leena: She hasn't been at school much... When she is at school she just sits by herself. She looks to the side. ...I've tried to ask the twins but... What happened that day? Did Yuri really do this to you? 8:47:30 AM Arbi: Isaac: He turned into a monster and started attacking everyone, even his own brother... 8:49:16 AM Omniance: Leena: So he was possessed then... She sighs and sits down. After a long moment of silence she speaks. I met a woman who might be able to help you and Mandy get rid of the demon that keeps doing these things to you. 8:49:59 AM Arbi: Isaac: What, really? Who is it? 8:50:57 AM Omniance: Leena: A witch, together she and I might be able to remove the curse on you and Mandy... I tried to talk to Mandy about it but... She's avoiding me... She whispers quietly. And she scares me. 8:52:48 AM Arbi: Isaac: Let me talk to her. She'll listen to me. 8:55:30 AM Omniance: Leena: I was hoping you'd be able to get her to listen to reason... I didn't want to say anything but... I feel like a lot of what happened is happening because she just refuses help... For anyone. The twins don't want anything to do with her anymore. I... Don't really like he either but... You like her so I guess... I'm obligated or something. I don't know. She bends down and puts her face in her hands. We just need to get rid of these demons. 8:57:57 AM Arbi: Isaac: Yuri mentioned that someone named the Prince wanted to get rid of our powers. 9:00:10 AM Omniance: Leena: I'm... Not really in the loop about all of this stuff like they are. I think the Prince is kind of like the head honcho when it comes to supernatural stuff in these parts. If he wants you powers gone... I'm not sure what you can do about it... Umm... Would you miss your powers if you lost them? 9:01:32 AM Arbi: Isaac: I want my powers to protect Mandy from all these horrible things but...at the same time I think if we lost our powers everything would start going back to normal. 9:02:03 AM Omniance: Leena: Maybe we should concentrate on getting rid of this curse. As long as you two are safe, you wouldn't need powers. 9:02:55 AM Arbi: Isaac: Maybe we could figure out a way to get different powers, that don't originate from demons. Like yours? 9:03:49 AM Omniance: Leena: Maybe. It'll take some serious research though... To be fair I didn't even know demons were real until... Recently. 9:09:10 AM Arbi: Isaac: He silent for a moment before sighing. I really wish I didn't know anything about demons but we can't change any of that now. He looks at her. I'm getting sent home tomorrow, and by home I mean Samson's house. Maybe you and your friend can come over then? 9:10:33 AM Omniance: Leena: Alright, that sounds good... She looks at Isaac. I'm really sorry about what happened to you Isaac. 9:12:37 AM Arbi: Isaac: I'm just glad Mandy didn't get hurt too bad. Just a bruised arm...I don't know what I would've done if she was the one that got punched... His eyes turn a little green for a second. 9:14:17 AM Omniance: Leena: I think from now on we just need to be a lot more careful with how we handle things. She sighs slightly. No more trips to scary cabins in the woods, no more round about secret plans to help people. 9:15:41 AM Arbi: Isaac: Isn't this thing we're planning a secret if you don't tell your friends? 9:16:09 AM Omniance: Leena: We're planning? What do you mean? ...Which friends? 9:17:03 AM Arbi: Isaac: The plan to talk to your witch friend to remove the curse and your other friends, Lucas and Yuri. 9:22:06 AM Omniance: Leena: They're the ones who started the plan... It's not really a secret, so much as they don't want anything to do with it anymore. I'm going to say something... That you might get angry at me about... But... She shakes her head. Mandy is a stupid bitch, and she fucked this up. Lucas and Yuri might not be the greatest guys, but they're good guys... Decent at least. Even when they have ulterior motives and they keep secrets, they're dependable. They try to do what's right. Mandy Lane... Mandy Lane... I don't know her that well, but she's... Too distrustful of help. I think she needs to realize that she can't do this on her own. I mean... As much as I really hate giving the twins credit... They're the reason we survived that town. Mandy needed to listen to them... I think that's what scares me the most about her. She's accumulating all this power... Very fast... But she can't stand to reason. She's paranoid... Almost delusional... Sorry for saying that... But I needed it off my chest, and I wanted you to know how I felt. 9:23:20 AM Arbi: Isaac: He just blinks at Leena. 9:25:02 AM Omniance: Leena: I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying all of this to you when you're still tired and... You're all bandaged up... It's just be weighing on me the passed week, and every time I saw Mandy Lane sitting alone at lunch just staring off into the distance... I wanted to be friends with her, really, at least for a while there... But... You're the only one she seems to like. 9:26:11 AM Arbi: Isaac: I know, she has a hard time making friends but you need to understand she has her reasons. She has...nightmares. 9:31:52 AM Omniance: Leena: I know she has nightmares... I feel bad for her, so did Lucas... But that only stretches so far... She closes her eyes and calms down slightly, to keep from sounding like she just wants to complain. I'm giving her this one more chance. I want to help her. Maybe I can even get the twins to help again... Somehow. Maybe. But this is the last time. I can't handle my friends getting possessed, or beaten within an inch of their lives, or... Or fighting giant fucking monsters in a town full of nightmares, or... Or watching someone die... Her eyes water slightly. I can't take that. Maybe I'm not as strong as you guys... I don't know... I just... I can't live that way... Alright? So... She nods and wipes her eyes a bit. One more try. I'm going to try and fix this... Somehow. We're going to remove this curse... Maybe clear you of this demonic pact... We just need some semblance of normalcy... She smiles and shakes her head. Normalcy... I'm a damn witch and this is too weird and too scary for me. 9:33:50 AM | Edited 9:34:35 AM Arbi: Isaac: You should sit down and relax, Leena. You sound like you're going to have a anxiety attack. He tries to sound like he's joking to not sound too serious. 9:36:24 AM Omniance: Leena: I had an anxiety attack the other day when I found out what happened. I thought you might be dead. Or Yuri was dead. It's what lead me to all of this. She sits and lays back in the chair. I just don't have the nerves for this. I don't know how you're so calm. I don't know how the twins can get possessed by a demon and then show up at school the next day like nothing happened... Heh... I used to think I was pretty badass until you guys rolled in with all your demon powers... 9:39:17 AM Arbi: Isaac: I think the world is just changing around us and everyone's trying to adapt with it. He gulps. I'm adapting for Mandy. I need to be strong for her. 9:40:20 AM Omniance: Leena: I'm glad that you found someone Isaac... I'm just worried that she's too dangerous for you... That's all... 9:42:40 AM Arbi: Isaac: We'll get through this. He looks down slightly. I think once that curse is gone Mandy will start smiling around everyone else again. He looks back up, smiling. 9:43:49 AM Omniance: Leena: Yeah... Then I can go back to hating her just because she's effortlessly beautiful instead of... All the previous reasons I've said. 9:44:41 AM Arbi: Isaac: He chuckles a little and after a moment yawns. I think I'm gonna try to get some rest. Hope that's okay. 9:46:22 AM Omniance: Leena: Yeah... Sorry I've probably chewed your ear off a bit more than I wanted to I just... Needed someone to talk to I guess... She stands up and walks over to him, looking down at him. Get some rest ok? I'll see you at Samson's tomorrow. 9:48:12 AM Arbi: Isaac: He nods. Thanks for visiting, Leena. Seeya later. He closes his eyes.